The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially known as a garden-type Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Soft Yocheryl’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary Chrysanthemum×morifolium selection identified as code number 93-L603D10, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the proprietary selection in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. in November, 2000. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form, attractive floret coloration and good garden performance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since January, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.